


Stubborn

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Their relationship just didn’t work that way.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/profile)[**50_smutlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/50_smutlets/) **prompt:** Restraints  


* * *

“Do you like eet, ‘ermione?”

Hermione stubbornly refused to answer. Instead, she tugged on the magic binding her wrists and wished that Fleur had used scarves again because she’d been able to get free from those.

“You know that eet ees useless to struggle,” Fleur murmured. Her amusement was evident in her tone. “Just relax and enjoy.”

“Let me go, and I will,” Hermione muttered as she shifted on the damp cotton sheets and continued her efforts to get free. If she stopped the attempts, Fleur would just be ridiculously smug and any future protests to being tied up would be null and void. Even if she did get aroused by this, she wasn’t about to let Fleur have definite proof. Their relationship just didn’t work that way.

“I see that eet ees up to me to distract you before you ‘urt yourself,” Fleur declared before she licked Hermione’s nipple. She dragged her tongue along the underside of Hermione’s breast, teasing licks along the curve of her skin, and finally sucked one nipple into her warm mouth.

“I can’t be distracted,” Hermione said even as her back arched off the bed to seek more contact with Fleur. She felt Fleur’s fingers brush against the skin of her belly before they drifted lower. Her legs spread unconsciously, giving Fleur more room, and she pulled harder against the magic bindings when Fleur lightly stroked her cunt.

“You are so wet, ‘ermione,” Fleur whispered against her breast before she moved her mouth to the other one. She looked up and smiled wickedly. “You like to feel my fingers touching you, but you want more, yes? Tell me what you want, my pretty.”

“Oh,” Hermione gasped when Fleur suddenly pushed two fingers inside her. Her fingers curled into her palm and she writhed beneath Fleur as Fleur's fingers thrust into her hard and deep. Fleur sucked her nipple, scraping it with her teeth, and rubbed her cunt against Hermione’s leg. When she felt fingernails dig into her arse cheek, she whimpered and rolled her hips up to meet Fleur’s hand.

“Bad girl,” Fleur said as she sat up. She continued to move her fingers into Hermione, adding a third, and slowly rocked against Hermione’s leg. She was so wet that Hermione could feel her arousal slick against her skin. “You did not answer my question.”

“Touch,” Hermione said as she tugged again on the bindings. She looked at Fleur, her gaze sweeping over the mussed blonde hair, flushed face, wet lips, and beautiful breasts that were just a little more than a handful. Fleur’s nipples were hard and her cunt was wet, which made it even more frustrating that she couldn’t touch.

“Eet ees sexy to see you this way, ‘ermione,” Fleur told her. “I can do anything that I want with you and you can’t stop me. Maybe eet ees good to tease you more and to make you wait as you make me wait?”

“No more teasing,” Hermione whined as she bucked her hips up and moved her leg to try to push against Fleur’s cunt. Her arms were beginning to hurt from being bound and she was desperate for release.

“You like to be teased,” Fleur said confidently. She smiled as she twisted her wrist and changed the angle of the fingers sliding into Hermione. “You like being at my mercy, yes?”

“Do not,” Hermione denied as she pushed down to meet Fleur’s fingers. If she pulled back again before Hermione could come, there would be major payback once she was untied.

“Eet ees freeing to admit your desires, ‘ermione,” Fleur murmured. “Eet will not make you weak. No, eet will make you stronger.”

“You talk too much,” Hermione said. Fleur often gave her that advice during the last four months, since their relationship had developed into whatever it was they were now. She didn’t exactly know how to label it beyond lovers as it was complicated and rather illogical. She hadn’t yet reached a point where she was as free as Fleur was about sexuality and sensuality, and was still trying to figure out who she was and what she wanted.

None of this with Fleur had been expected, after all, and Hermione was still a bit surprised that she was shagging her ex-boyfriend’s former sister-in-law. Once all of this actually made sense to her, then she’d think about desires and admitting things. For now, it was amazing sex and a pretty solid friendship.

“And you do not talk enough,” Fleur said with a sigh. She shrugged and then smiled. “Eet ees fine, though. You will soon talk more and work less. I ‘ave confidence in that.”

“Fleur,” Hermione whined, not wanting to get started on the subject of work again. That’s what had started this. She’d been late, again, because she’d gotten busy with research. Usually, Fleur understood and their plans were vague in regards to time because Hermione knew she often worked late. Tonight, though, Fleur had been sulking when Hermione arrived at her flat for dinner and a shag, and Hermione had found herself tied up and teased for what felt like hours.

“’ermione,” Fleur said with a mischievous smile as she dragged her thumb over Hermione’s clit, pressing down as she began to rub. “You are doing eet again. Too much thinking. You should think of nothing during sex except the feel of your body and pleasure.”

“I think too much and you talk too much,” Hermione said as she rocked her hips against Fleur. Fleur leaned forward again and began to suck her nipples as her fingers moved faster and with more deliberateness. Finally, the teasing was over. Hermione gasped when Fleur bit her nipple at the same time she rubbed her thumb directly against Hermione’s clit. It was enough to send Hermione over the edge, and she came with a low cry as she shuddered beneath Fleur.

“Eet ees beautiful to watch you come,” Fleur murmured as she kept moving her hand until Hermione stopped trembling. She brushed her lips against Hermione’s gently as she pulled her fingers out of her. When she sat back up, Hermione watched her lick her fingers clean before she moved her hand between her legs.

“Let me?” Hermione asked as managed to stop panting and form words. She tugged again on the bindings and licked her lips as she met Fleur’s gaze.

“You ‘ave a talented tongue,” Fleur confided with a wink as she crawled up Hermione’s body. She made no move to remove the bindings but soon straddled Hermione’s face. “Let me feel eet against me.”

“Untie me,” Hermione groaned as she inhaled the scent of Fleur and sex. She raised her head slightly and lapped at Fleur’s cunt, brushing her nose against her clit.

“Oh, that ees so good, ‘ermione,” Fleur moaned as she began to move against Hermione’s face. She murmured the words to end the binding charm when Hermione thrust her tongue inside her.

As soon as her wrists were free, Hermione reached up and began to touch. It wasn’t the best position but Fleur was so close that it didn’t take much before she was cursing in French and coming with a soft whimper. Hermione kept licking until she finally rolled off of her and lay beside her. They kissed thoroughly, Fleur sucking Hermione’s tongue and nibbling on her lip when she pulled back.

Fleur rested her cheek on Hermione’s chest and lazily licked her nipple as they snuggled on the damp sheets. While the sex was really great, Hermione was actually most fond of the damp skin, the scent of sex and sweat, and the entwined limbs that always followed. Fleur wrapped her arm around Hermione’s waist and sighed contentedly, which made Hermione smile. It was tempting to talk, but she still didn’t really know what to say so she remained silent. Their relationship just didn’t work that way. Yet.

End


End file.
